Hypomnesia
by Golden Mean
Summary: A twisted vision of the Moon’s Eye Plan. --He couldn’t remember what he did during the night…--Big spoilers for manga chapter 467.


A/N: Written regarding some very important questions about the Moon's Eye Plan. The moon only rises during the night, so what happens during the day? Also because everyone's a pawn to Madara, and he's a sick megalomaniac, and I think that making everyone join together with him is code-talk for "destroy utterly". And we need more of his pwnage. Though it's shocking that I wrote anything at all.

Summary: A twisted vision of the Moon's Eye Plan. _He couldn't remember what he did during the night…_Big spoilers for manga chapter 467.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Or make profit off of Naruto. Oh, the number of things I would change if I did…

Hypomnesia: impaired memory, from Merriam-Webster Online.

***

The sun rose, banishing night terrors and half-formed screams away. During the day, they relaxed, and trained, and ate his homemade ramen because the day was short and the night was long and who knew what night would bring?

When the sun was high in the sky they had nothing to fear. But why would they fear the night anyway? She asked him once, as they sat high above the village. It was then that a shinobi truly came alive.

He shrugged and looked uneasy. I'm not sure, he replied. His thumb rubbed the symbol on his forehead protector. It was a series of concentric rings with small tomoe around the edges. He stared at it. Had that always been there? Unease rushed through him, as his brain fought the lethargy that had taken over.

He furrowed his brow and tried to remember what he had done last night.

His efforts were unsuccessful. But soon his other teammate came over, scowling. We need to train, he said. Night will come soon.

It was, indeed, late afternoon. Earlier he would have shrugged and told him to relax, and did he want to get some ramen? But night was coming. Night was important. And he felt a terrible stab of unease as he remembered that yes, night was important, and there was something he had to do. Someone he had to fight.

An enemy? It must be. He left the spot on the oddly shaped mountain he was perched on and called for his female teammate to hurry up.

He sparred with them until the sun set and the light was dusky gray. As he threw himself to the ground panting he remembered.

"Hey, hey," he said urgently, hoping they would hear him. Were cognizant enough to understand him. "We need to get ready. Our time's almost run out; we need to be prepared to fight…"

The moon had not yet risen.

She looked at him curiously. What, she began. Then her eyes narrowed. "Kai!" She wondered if they would finally have enough of a head start his time around.

The other teammate was looking at the horizon. "No," he said. "It's coming." They all tensed.

The edge of the moon peeked up, blood red. As soon as it fully rose, they knew from experience, they would be lost. The trick was to finish this quickly.

"Come out, you spot eyed freak!" he called

The other teammate looked at him, annoyed. But not for long. He transferred his gaze to the moon, eyes reddened, determined to resist the genjutsu.

She kept her hands in the seal for Kai, determinedly looking at the shoddy and falling-down buildings, not up.

"And why would I do that, children?" The voice came from everywhere, bouncing off wrecked walls and leafless trees.

They moved into formation, back to back.

"It's too late anyhow…"

"It'll never be too late! You just wait! We'll beat you today!"

"How, when you've lost your greatest source of power?" It mocked him. The voice wavered, gained direction.

His other teammate sucked in a breath and glared even harder upwards. Blood ran down his face.

He wouldn't look at the moon. He wouldn't. Not this time.

"Oh? Perhaps you've learned something after all." The voice sharpened cruelly. "Luckily enough for me, none of my relatives are more adept at casting genjutsu than me."

She cast a Kai again, over herself, and half-turned to do the same to him. Her eyes caught sight of a silhouette against the moon as she did so, though. Her gasp was the only sign as she fell under.

The other teammate winced as the chakra drain and throbbing headache proved him to be the weaker of the two doujutsu users yet again.

He was the only one left, struggling as his vision blurred and compulsion set in. "..You…just…w-wait. We'll…get you…someday…."

And the silhouette laughed, because he could feel their minds now, trembling in his grip. He twisted chakra around and made them see each other being tortured, as enemies, as traitors.

_Fight_, he whispered into their minds.

The suggestion took, and he flew at his teammates-no-longer, teeth bared in a snarl. The other brought up his katana, and slashed his chest in a wound that should have been fatal, as she brought her fist down and cracked the earth asunder. All around them, in the shell of a city, charred leaves danced in the wind.

They fought until the moon sank below the earth, and the watching silhouette enjoyed every second of it. He directed them to fight, to kill, to drive each other insane till at last they broke under each other.

When dawn came, and he felt them slipping away, he took their memories with him.

***

He woke up in his own sleeping bag. He didn't know where he got the broken ribs or the slash across his chest from. He didn't even notice that he had wounds until she came across him and yelled and him because he had sustained injuries _without telling her_…

As she patched him up, he tried to ignore the way her hands _(fists filled with chakra)_ on his chest made him want to block her. There was no reason he should want to do that, none at all…He asked her if she wanted ramen instead.

He didn't remember what had happened last night.

***

Closing remarks: Yeah…this is probably going to be canoned in a week, but till then, enjoy. Please review.


End file.
